This summer, this vacation
by Chouchou.S
Summary: Tous commença lorsque George et Nora décidèrent de partir au soleil pour les vacances d’été ...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, tous le monde,

Voila, je me lance ! Après avoir lu toutes les fics postées je me suis décidée à poster le premier chapitre de ma première fic.

Ecrite depuis 1 mois, ma stupide correctrice me l'a monopolisé, mais je l'a remercie sinon je vous dit pas les fautes XD

Bref assez parler de moi, je vous laisse découvrir bonne lecture !!

Bisous, Chouchou.S

Tous commença lorsque George et Nora décidèrent de partir au soleil pour les vacances d'été avec les enfants, un mois peut-être deux, suivant leurs revenus. Lizzie, Marti et Edwin étaient impatient de pouvoir aller à la plage, de passer les vacances en famille se qui n'enchantait pas vraiment Derek et casey.

Derek : Non, c'est pas possible, vous pouvez pas me forcer ! J'ai déjà prévue des trucs pour les vacances !… En plus, deux mois avec vous et Casey ? Vous appelez ça des vacances ?!

Casey : tu crois peut-être que moi j'en ai envie ?! Et puis moi aussi j'ai des choses de prévue !

Derek (moqueur) : Casey à des choses de prévue sa c'est la meilleure.

Casey : et ben oui j'ai …

George : Sa suffit tous les deux ! Vous viendrez avec nous et puis c'est tout !

Derek et Casey s'exprimèrent en même temps.

Derek & Casey : Mais …

George : Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !

Nora : George, si ils veulent, ils peuvent rester à la maison tous les deux, pendant que l'on va en vacance Lizzie, Marti, Edwin, toi et moi ?!

George (ahuri) : Tu leur fais confiance ?!

Nora : Ils sont grands et Casey est parfaitement responsable, quand à Derek ai bien (après une pause) je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, il a fait déjà la bêtise de nous désobéir, mais je pense que sa lui a servi de leçon ! (se tournant vers Derek) N'est-ce pas Derek ?

Derek : Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Casey : Mais bien sûr et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, cela dit maman je serai sage …

Nora : Casey ! Je ne te laisserais pas seule pendant deux mois. Je n'accepte que si Derek reste.

Casey (une moue désapprobatrice) : D'accord. (s'adressant à Derek) Tu me laisseras tranquille ?!

Derek : D'accord, si c'est la seule façon pour qu'ils acceptent.

George : Je n'ai pas dit oui et franchement cette idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Derek & Casey (avec des yeux de merlan frit) : S'il te plait dit oui !!!

George : On verra !

Casey et Derek furent heureux de la réponse de George : « on verra » était pour eux un simple oui.

Tous le monde était content, Lizzie, Marti et Edwin, allaient partir au soleil et Derek et Casey allaient pouvoir rester chez eux tranquille pendant deux mois, bien que tous les deux seuls. Ils ne se supportaient pas, ils savaient que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais ils ne pensaient qu'a une seule chose leur liberté.

_Voila, pour le premier chapitre dites moi se que vous en pensez !!!_

_Review please !!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Voila, le chapitre 2, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre et qu'il vous plaira !!!

Bonne lecture à tous !!! Et désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe !!!

Bisous Chouchou.S

La veille du départ, Nora, George ainsi que Marti, Lizzie et Edwin préparèrent leurs valises. Ce soir là Casey avait fait le dîner.

- Mmm ! Casey c'est très bon ! fit George.

- Oui, très ! dit Edwin à son tour.

- Oui, c'est vrai c'est délicieux !

- Bravo, Casey, c'est fameux ! fit Nora en regardant sa fille avec un grand sourire.

- Voui, c'est crès bon !

- Merci, beaucoup !

Tout le monde se tournèrent vers Derek qui avait la bouche pleine ! Sauf Casey.

- Ben, quoi ?!

- T'es vraiment dégoûtant ! Tu pourrais finir d'avaler avant de parler !!

- Que veux-tu ? Il faut être à l'image de ce que tu as préparé !

- Si tu n'aimes pas personne ne te retiens. Tu n'as qu'a manger autre chose ou ...

- J'aurai dû y penser avant !

- Ne pas manger du tout et mourir de faim.

- C'est notre dernière soirée tous ensemble avant deux mois, alors pourriez-vous arrêter deux minutes de vous chamailler ! C'est vraiment énervant ! Demandait un George exaspéré.

Derek et Casey (après un regard noir) acquiescèrent.

Le lendemain matin à 6h30 toutes la famille partirent à l'aéroport pour prendre leur avion afin de rejoindre l'île de la Réunion (NDA : qui est magnifique soit dit en passant) sauf Derek et Casey qui avaient réussi a convaincre George de les laisser seuls, Casey et Derek faisaient office de taxi.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages et se dirent au revoir.

- Vous allez me manquer pendant deux mois. Dit Casey les larmes pleins les yeux.

Lizzie et Nora la prirent dans leur bras.

- Toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer.

Marti se jeta dans les bras de Derek.

- Smerek, tu vas me manquer !

- Toi aussi, toi aussi Smartie.

Edwin se contenta de faire un cheek à Derek, alors que George fit une accolade masculine à son fils.

- Vous devriez y aller, sinon vous allez manquer votre avion (sourire aux lèvres) et se serai dommage de ne pas pouvoir voir et profiter de la plage et du soleil !

- Dit plutôt qu'il te tarde d'être seul à la maison ! fit George.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir. Derek et Casey repartirent en voiture chez eux, dans un silence de plomb.

Une fois à la maison Derek monta dans sa chambre mettant la musique à fond tandis que Casey se mit à faire le ménage.

Une semaine passa sans problème. Ils ne se croisaient seulement lors passait des repas. Derek passait ses journées avec Sam et Ralph tandis que Casey restait à la maison car Emily était partie en vacances pendant les deux mois en Martinique voir sa famille, les vacances promettaient d'être longues pour Casey.

Aujourd'hui Derek décida de rester à la maison, il se réveilla vers 10h30. Casey, elle, était debout depuis 9h elle, avait fait le ménage et c'était mise devant la télévision, quand Derek descendit. Il venait de sortir du lit c'est donc torse nu qu'il descendit les escaliers découvrant une Casey figée.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais s'il te plait Casey, soit plus discrète, ça en devient gênant. Dit t-il en se moquant d'elle.

Casey détourna la tête en direction de la télévision, rouge écarlate na sachant plus où se mettre.

- Si tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner t'as intérêt de faire la vaisselle après, car depuis le début des vacances t'as pas bougé le petit doigt !

- Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, moi j'ai des amis. Donc le ménage est le dernier de mes problèmes.

- Bien sûr, tu crois que tu peux …

Derek la coupa, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, près d'elle, Casey détourna de nouveau la tête vers la télévision sans la regarder, faisant mine de s'intéresser au programme.

- Ecoutes ! Ça va te paraître très bizarre, surtout venant de moi, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute, pourquoi on ne passerai pas un après midi tranquille à la maison ?!

Casey la bouche grande ouverte n'en revenait pas, Derek venturi disait stop aux chamailleries, mais elle acquiesça.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

- Euh … Oui … enfin si c'est possible ?

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Parce que …

- … Je suis gentil ?! Je sais ! C'est peut-être le soleil qui m'a tapé sur la tête !

Casey rit de bon cœur. Elle se sentait bien seule depuis le départ de sa famille et de sa meilleure amie.

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 2,_

_Alors dites moi se que vous en pensez !!!_

_Review, please !!! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Voila, le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je suis pas trop contente enfin !!!

Je suis désolé pour l'attente là où j'était il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur 

Bonne lecture, à tous !!!

Chouchou.S

Ils passèrent l'après midi devant la télévision, le plus souvent ils ne suivaient pas le film trop occupé à se moquer des acteurs, du scénario, parfois se moquant du film que l'autre avait voulu regarder. Aucune disputes juste deux personnes passant un bon moment.

Casey s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Dans un sommeil profond, elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, il la regarda s'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis à son tour s'endormit.

Derek finit par se réveiller vers 21h30, mais Casey s'était allongée sur lui entre temps et il ne voulait pas la réveiller ( ce qui le surpris lui-même). Elle finit par se réveiller 10 minutes après lui, se relevant brusquement quand elle vit qu'elle était sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Eh, bien tu avais l'air de dormir si bien …

Casey le regarda surprise puis lui sourit. Un sourire empli de gratitude. Casey ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, elle semblait hésiter.

Derek ne fut pas dupe.

- Oui, Casey ?

Casey gênée se décida.

- Merci.

Derek fut surpris de la réponse.

- De quoi ?

- C'est la meilleure journée que j'ai passée depuis le début des vacances. Je m'ennuyais tellement qu'il m'arrivait de regretter de ne pas être parti avec eux.

Derek sourit.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas, répondit-il doucement.

Il se rapprocha de Casey et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Casey ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Casey pouvaient sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre, Derek, lui pouvait sentir ses mains devenirs moites, une première pour lui. Casey sourit et embrassa à son tour Derek. Ce baiser d'abord tendre devint passionné.

Soudain ils entendirent la sonnette. Ils maudirent l'être qui venait de briser ce moment.

Derek alla ouvrir à contre cœur.

- Sam, Ralph ?! s'exclama Derek. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Bah vu que tes parents sont partis on s'est dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferais pas de mal !!!

- Euh… Ouai … euh on peut remettre ça une autre fois je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose.

(Derek toussa) Et je suis sûr que vous ne voulais pas (il toussa de nouveau) attraper ce que j'ai !

- Euh… ouai… A la prochaine !

Derek retourna dans le salon et fut surpris de ne plus voir Casey.

_Voilà c'est la fin c'est court je suis désolé !!!_

_Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_Review please !!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je voulais m'excusée au près de se qui lisent ma fic pour le retard que j'ai pris !!!!!**

**Et je remercie tous ce qui me laisse des reviews !!!!**

**Je sais c'est un peu court !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Bisous Chouchou.S !**

**Chapitre 4**

**Casey était montée s'enfermer dans sa chambre, car elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait embrassé Derek, son demi-frère, qu'elle ne supportait pas, comment avait-elle pu faire ça. A ce moment là, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se demandait si il avait aimé autant qu'elle, et si il regrettait, **_**« mais à quoi je pense, sa va pas mieux, Casey reprends t'es esprit !! » **_**Elle s'était allongée dans son lit, sur le ventre, en écoutant la musique avec un livre entre les mains, qu'elle ne lisait même pas.**

**A l'étage dessous, Derek était assis sur le canapé perdu dans ses pensés : **_**« Pourquoi est-elle parti ? On n'a rien fait de mal ! Bon, on s'est embrassés et après ?! Et si elle n'avait pas aimé ?! Non, pire, si elle regrettait ?! Je sais pas si, je dois monté et aller lui parler ou si, j'attend ou si, je… Rooh, et mer**, tu montes, tu toques à sa porte et puis tu verras ». **_**Derek monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Casey, mais une fois devant sa porte il s'arrêta et reparti dans sa chambre.**

**Au même moment, Casey s'était levée de son lit, pour aller parler à Derek, mais elle s'arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée et fit chemin inverse afin de se recouchée dans sont lit.**

**Aucun des deux ne bougea de sa chambre. Ils finirent par s'endormir, chacun pensant à l'autre.**

*******************************

**Il était 9h et à son habitude Casey se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie habiller. Elle mit un jogging et un débardeur, avant d'aller à la salle de bain se coiffée. Une fois fini elle descendit dans le salon et prit la direction de la cuisine. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Derek assis, déjeunant et torse nu une fois de plus, se qui l'a mit encore plus mal alaises, qu'elle ne l'était déjà.**

**- Derek ! Tu es déjà debout ! Il neige !**

**- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois debout ?!**

**- Si t'avais pas remarquer, le matin ou plutôt en début d'après midi quand tu te lève le ménage est fait !**

**- Ah, bon ! Je ne vois aucune différence !**

**- Pff !**

**Bizarrement, Casey comme Derek avaient été nerveux, ils pensaient que sa aurait été plus compliquer, mais finalement c'était comme d'habitude.**

**Casey prépara son petit-déjeuner et prit place en face de Derek. Ils se fuyaient du regard, ils se regardaient sans que l'autre ne sens aperçoivent. Puis Casey ne baissa pas la tête, alors que Derek leva la sienne, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher, comme des aimants. Tout d'un coup Casey se leva, prit son bol et le mit dans l'évier, Derek arriva juste derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa son bol, à son tour, Casey n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Derek dégagea les cheveux de la jeune femme, afin de pouvoir déposer un baiser tendre dans son cou, se qui provoqua des frissons chez elle. Derek le sentit, se qui le fit sourire, il refit la même chose, délicatement, de l'autre côté cette fois ci. Casey pencha sa tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Elle décida de se retourner, Derek la regardait intensément, elle se perdit dans son regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek se rapprocha de Casey, se collant contrer son corps, il enleva une main de la taille de Casey et vint la posé délicatement sur sa joue, Casey rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme, et lui donna un baiser tendre, qui devint langoureux, passionné et sauvage. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, sans pour autant décoller leurs corps. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, avant de bris é ce moment magique et intense à la fois.**

**- J'avais peur que tu regrettes. Dit Casey, timidement, en baissant la tête.**

**Derek lui prit le visage par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, quand il fut sûr qu'elle le regardait il lui dit : **

**- Je ne regrette absolument pas !**

_**Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire !!!**_

_**J'espère que sa vous a plus !!**_

_**Reviews, please ! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, je suis désolée, de l'attente, mais j'étais très occupée !!!

Je tiens à remercié ce qui lise ma fic, qui me laisse des reviews, et se qui lisent s'en en laisser !!!

Je tiens à vous préciser, que le chapitre qui va suivre et celui que j'aime le moins, je ne suis pas très fière, je trouve que sa ne leur ressemble pas, seulement le manque d'inspiration m'a empêché de faire mieux, mais je poste ce que j'ai écrit sinon je ne le ferais jamais ou du moins dans très longtemps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je suis désolée d'avance si vous êtes déçu, se que je comprendrais tout à fait !!!

Voilà, bonne lecture !!!

Chouchou.S

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Le soir venue, Derek et Casey montèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre. Seulement au bout d'un certains temps, Derek se leva et prit la direction de la chambre de la jeune femme, il toqua trois petits coup avant d'entendre un "entre".

- Désolé ! Tu dormais pas j'espère ?

- Non.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas !

- Pourquoi ? Je sais me tenir, et puis j'ai dis dormir et pas autre chose.

Pour toutes réponses Caseysouleva le drap et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Derek se glissa doucement sous le drap et se rendit compte que Casey était vêtu d'un simple débardeur et d'un mini short. Elle se colla contre lui se qui provoqua chez Derek un léger malaise car il avait envi de la toucher, mais il la respectait et n'en ferait rien. Casey, elle, profitait du fait que Derek soit en caleçon, uniquement, elle mis sa tête sur son épaule et avec une main parcourue son torse.

- Casey ?

- Oui ?

- Euh... comment dire ? En fait... j'aime bien te serrer contre moi et tout, mais tu pourrais arrêtée de me faire des caresse, car comment dire...

- J'ai compris ! Elle s'éloigne brusquement.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ?

- Ben c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Non !

- Alors...

- Tu n'as pas compris ! Si t'avais continuée, je ne sais pas comment... j'aurais résister, et je ne veux pas... je, enfin... je...

- Ah ! Désolée ! Effectivement, je n'avais pas bien compris. Lui dit-elle embarassée.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas !

Elle le regarda avec son sourire gênée. Elle lui donna un baiser, qui rappela au jeune homme celui qu'ils avaient échangés dans la matinée. Il s'écarta, doucement, et l'a prit dans les bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de s'endormir. Ils passèrent la nuit enlacés l'un à l'autre sans bouger.

*******************************

Le lendemain Casey se réveilla, elle prit son temps avant de se lever, elle aimait bien se retrouver enlacer entre les bras de Derek.

20 minutes plus tard, Casey décida enfin de se lever, seulement Derek leva un bras pour attraper celui de Casey :

- Reste !

- Je dois aller faire le...

Casey nut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Derek la coupa dans son élan en la faisant basculer sur lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu...

- Chut ! Dit-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Casey.

- On est en vacance, alors tu auras tout le temps de faire le ménage, alors aujourd'hui on passe la journée tranquille donc maintenant...

Derek nut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Casey s'était déjà allongée au prêt de lui.

- Je te préviens c'est juste pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envi de devenir com... euh...une fainéante.

- Non, t'allais pas dire ça ! Vas au bout de ta penser, tu allais dire comme toi !

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle.

- Bon, ben, je ne te retiens pas, vas faire ton ménage !

- Non, mais ne le prends pas mal, c'était pas pour te blaisser et puis tu as déjà entendu bien pire !

- Ouai.

- Oh, mais c'est que monsieur est suceptible !

- Non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Oh, que si c'est vrai !

- Non !

- Oui !

- Non !

- Et moi je te dis que oui !

- Et moi je te dis que non !

- Derek ?

- Oui ?

- Tiens , tu vois même toi tu dis oui ! Dit-elle fière et moqueuse à la fois.

- Alors ça, mais alors ça c'était nul, vraiment Casey.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas avoir perdu !

- C'est faut !

- C'est vrai, comme tous se que je dis !

- Non !

- Si !

- Tu sais, je crois que si on continue comme ça demain on y est encore ! Dit-Derek.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Ah enfin, tu retrouve la raison !!

- Pff ! N'importe quoi !

- Ben, quoi !?

- Non rien ! Au fait on parlait de quoi ?

- Ben je sais plus !

- Derek ?

- Mmm ?

- Embrasse-moi !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prié, il s'approcha lentement, de plus en plus doucement, pour faire duré le moment. Puis il atteignit enfin ces lèvres, ce fut un baiser tendre tout simplement.

- Et si on descendait petit-déjeuner ? Proposa Derek.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Ils passèrent la journée à s'enlacer, s'embrasser, se chamailler comme à leurs veilles habitudes et partirent se coucher, ensemble, dans la chambre de Derek.

*******************************

Deux jours avaient passés, sans que Casey n'ai fait le ménége, car les matins précédent Derek lui disait : « Aller, tu le feras demain, stp » avec une bouille de gamin à laquelle Casey ne résistait pas.

Ce matin là, Casey ne se fit pas avoir, et partit rattraper ce retard, ce qui lui prit au total deux heures et demi. Une fois fini, elle partit rejoindre Derek qui entre temps était descendu et s'était installer sur le canapé, qui lui à son habitude ne faisait rien pour aider.

- Demain matin au lieu de rester planté devant la télé, tu pourrais m'aider !? En plus le ménage serait fait plus vite donc on pourrais passer encore plus de temps ensemble !

- Ouai... mais non !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que j'ai horreur de faire le ménage ! Et puis c'est pas demain la veille que je ferais le ménage !!

- Tans pis ! J'aurais essayée ! Dit Casey en faisant la moue.

- Tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça ?! Désolé, mais je ne vais pas changer du jour au lendemain, et puis si je change, je ne serais plus Derek Venturi et tu ne m'aimerais pas !

- Qui te dis que je t'aime ?! Dis Casey reprennant un beau sourire.

- Pas besoin, je le sais ! Dit Derek sur de lui, même si cela l'avait troublé, il ne le montrait pas.

- Et si je me servais juste de toi !?

- Non, pas possible !!

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ton style de faire ça ! Par contre c'est le miens ! Lui dit-il avec son sourire de « je suis en train de reprendre le dessus de ton petit jeu ».

- Oh ! Je vois ! Tu t'ennuyais et tu t'es dis : « Pourquoi, je ne sortirais pas avec Casey pour m'amuser ?! »

- Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Fit Derek avec un grand sourire une fois de plus, il prit un air « faux-sérieux » et dis : Et mer** moi qui voulais garder ça pour moi ! Je suis découvert !

- Tu vas voir toi, tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit !

Casey prit un des coussins du canapé et le balança sur Derek, que ne mit que deux secondes pour réagir et à son tour prendre un coussin. Ils partirent dans une bataille désastreuse, tout dégénéra, Casey se retrouvit étaler par terre, Derek arriva pour la relever, quand elle le fit tomber à côté d'elle. Ils rirent un moment.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?! Dit une Casey toute essouflée.

- J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne pense pas que...

- Vas-y dis !

- Bon d'accord !

Finalement, il ne lui dit pas et il prit le coussin derrière lui et attaqua de nouveau Casey. Elle prit à son tour le coussin et le tapa dans le ventre.

- Attends un peu ! tu vas voir ! Dis Derek.

Casey partit en rigolant et en vitesse en direction de sa chambre, pour essayer de lui échappée, Derek la suivie.

- Il faut que tu m'attrapes avant !

- Y a pas de soucis !

Derek attrapit Casey sans difficulté, ils étaient devant la chambre du jeune homme, qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur avant de l'allongé sur le lit et de lui faire des chatouilles. Casey n'en pouvait plus, elle rigolait, n'arrivait plus à parler.

- Arrête ! S'il... te... plait ! Réussi-t-elle à articuler.

Derek qui était à califourchon sur elle, s'arrêta et se rapprocha de la jeune femme en se baissant petit à petit.

- D'accord ! Mais dis moi qui a gagner ?!

Derek n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il se rapprochait très, très, lentement, d'une façon sensuelle, se qui troubla Casey.

- Euh... eh... bien... euh... c'est toi ! Dit-elle vaincue.

- J'ai droit à une petite récompense, dit-il d'une voix douce, basse, qui se voulait sensuelle.

- Euh... oui. Je pense ! Dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser.

Derek l'approfondit en entre-mêlant leur langue, c'était très fougueux, passionné et comme tout le reste ce baiser fut très sensuel. Derek se détacha à contre coeur et dit :

- Je pense qu'on devrait descendre !

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne nous attends !

- Euh... j'ai... enfin tu...

- Oui ?

- Je ne voudrais rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas ?

- Oh ! C'est juste pour ça !

- Juste pour ça ! Franchement, tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais, et à quel point je lutte pour ne pas faire un geste trop déplacé, qui puisse te déplaire ! Derek avait dit ça dans un seul soufle, maintenant il était, mit soulagé, mit gêné.

- Désolée ! Je ne savais pas, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire ces effets ! Mais je ressens exactement la même chose, les même sensations !

Derek resta sans voix, ne pouvant dire un mot devant la déclaration de Casey, qui l'avait surprit au plus haut point.

- Derek ? Ça va ?

- Euh... oui... oui, très bien !

Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa fougueusement. Casey passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Derek, parcourue son torse avant de le lui enlever.

- Casey, tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?! Ce n'est pas un peu précipiter ? On n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps !

- Oui, je suis sûre ! Et puis on se connais depuis des années !

Casey fit basculer Derek et vint se posionner sur lui à califouchon, elle l'embrassa passionnement, il lui retira son haut, déposa pleins de petits baiser sur sa pointrine sa gorge et remonte vers sa bouche. Il lui donne un baiser passioné auquel elle ne manque pas de répondre. Et là, à cet instant dans la chambre de Derek, sur son lit, ils se firent l'amour. Un amour tendre, fougueux, puissant.

Chacun d'eux savait comment provoquer le désir de l'autre, qu'elle caresse donnera le plus de frissons, de plaisir à l'autre.

Tout se fait le plus naturellement, sans mot, sans phrase, tout est dans leurs regards ainsi que dans leurs gestes.

_Voilà, ce chapitre et fini !!_

_Je trouve que j'ai été un peu rapide, mais je trouve aussi que c'était le bon moment !!_

_Je sais pas si vous avez aimé, laissez moi des reviews, des bons, comme des mauvais !!_

_Je trouve quand même que c'est celui que j'ai le moins bien réussi, désolée !!_


End file.
